The TRUE Story of Little Red Riding Hood
by Sharpsnout
Summary: (Yes I know this has been done...but hopefully mines orginal) So you think you know the whole story of Little Red Riding Hood? You dont know the half of it, The Wolf was going to college, Little Red was a bully, Granny was insane? Wow...Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the fairy tales and I certainly don't own the story of Little Red Riding Hood.

This was a class assignment, we where to pick a fairytale and write it from another characters point of view. Me being the big "THE WOLF IS THE VICTIM" advocator I chose LRRH from the wolf's point of view. We where given class time to work on this and by the time the teacher had finished telling us we had class time to work on it, I already had 3 pages of the story filled out in my notebook.

So ya…I was cleaning out my school folders on my compy getting ready for a new school year and I came 'cross this and decided what the hay I'll post it.

So I hope you all enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it, when all my friends up at school heard what I was writing there was some oh no that poor teacher. I'm gonna warn you this its short I will tell you that much its only like 3 pages at the most, but I'm proud of it. And for those of you who know the musical "Into the Woods" there's quite a few references to it in this story.

Oh for I forget… ahem I dedicate this to Clear Shadow, Yume Tenshi, and Meremew…AKA Little Red Riding Hood, Little Red Riding Hood's singing helper (Yume you came to Clear Shadow in her time of need! ::hugs with admiration:: your definitely braver then I was!), and the scariest person I know…I mean Jack's mother Bertha! (hehehe… she reminds me of a Bertha not Meremew Jack's mother…)

So ya here you go!

**_The True Story of Little Red Riding Hood._****__**

It's funny the cards you get dealt in life. I mean come on, one day you could be just taking a simple stroll down memory lane, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest from your pup hood, when bam crash, lightening flashes and your lying with a huge stab wound in your poor tummy, praying that your not going to get skinned by the insane, drunk old lady brandishing the butcher knife in front of your face, while her snot nose piggy granddaughter eggs her on complaining that your getting blood on her "pretty" white cloak.

This is the TRUE story of Little Red Riding Hood, from my point of view. I swear on my college education that what I tell you is the truth. First of all, allow me to introduce myself. Sharpsnout's the name, Sharpsnout R. Lupus. I grew up in the woods in which this "problem" started in. I lived like a normal pup, my parents raised me and my brother and sister too be kind, considerate, helpful, and respectful too all who liked in the forest with us. At age six, like everyone else in my family, I started too attend Silver Wood Academy, it's the only school in the woods and has the reputation for being the best around. There I received the best education a wolf can hope to get everything from math, too politics, to history, English, reading, writing, the arts. 12 years I attended Silver Wood, and graduated number 1 in my class. See I had big dreams, was going to be a historian and a writer, and maybe a teacher. Who knew that I would be writing this 20 years later after the even, finally getting money from my settlement and seeing that "girl" put away for attempted murder for 15-life. I writing this however because that story has got to change, the truth is out and so change the story!

Ahem, like I said it all started one beautiful summer morning. I was home for the summer, with graduation over I was preparing too go too college in the fall. Now before I go any further let me explain how much of the story was changed too sweeten it up so I looked like the bad guy and that crazy old lady and her granddaughter looked like the innocent victims. First off forget the image of a little helpless girl lost in the woods the only comfort her red cloak. HA!! First of all…she wasn't little, she was my age we went too school together horrible person she was, she was a bully and one of the worst you can imagine. Between you and me I'm surprised she graduated at all…Second of all, her name wasn't Little Red Riding Hood, it was Beatrice Riding, perfect name if you ask me BEATrice, and the only reason people called her Little RED Riding hood was because her cloak which was white, was usually stained in someone blood. I know my bloody and a few of my buddies ended up on that cloak. But if she got expelled she didn't stay that way for long, her mother was on the school board, and always made sure her little angle returned too school. She probably pulled the strings so Beatrice actually graduated. Third of all, there was nothing little about her, she was big even when we where 1st years, when this all happened she was 18, at least 6 feet tall and probably weighing in at 260 pounds. Compare that to a 3 foot tall on all fours, 60 pound wolf? Who do you think would win? And finally, I didn't approach her, she came up too me, claiming she had lost her way too her grandmothers. I know for a fact her grandmother lives two houses down from her! There's no way in the world she could have gotten lost walking two houses down.

I guess that's a good part to start at, so here we go.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Well hello Sharpsnout, lovely day isn't it?" She said to me coming up as I lay in the grass leaning against a tree. I had been watching two squirrels bickering about the acorn they had both found. Now I've been weary of Beatrice since fourth year, she nearly ripped my buddy Tony Hopper's ears off by swinging him around and almost broke my tail. She would've if the teacher hadn't come out and caught her. That was the 9th time out of 300 times Beatrice would be expelled and reinstated back into the school.

"I'm fine Beatrice," I said cautiously standing up "how is your summer going?"

"Just fine and yours?"

"Cant complain."

"Dear me Sharpsnout, I seem to have lost my way, would you walk me too my grandmother's house, I would feel much better if I had some company." Against better judgment, I agreed. I mean I was thinking maybe she's changed in the few weeks since school got out. Maybe she finally grew up. At her grandmothers house, she told me to wait outside a moment while she talked to her grandmother, then I was more then welcome to come in for lunch. Feeling a little hungry I agreed, her grandmother had a reputation for being an awesome cook. How was I too know that she had lost her mind while we had been at school and was now so drugged up on medicine and so drunk from all the alcohol her family kept giving her that you could tell her the sky was falling and she would have gathered all her belongings and headed to the basement.

As I was just standing there, admiring the beautiful lilacs Granny Riding had growing in her garden, when suddenly out of no where, Granny came flying out of the house, her hair wild and a crazed look in her eyes. Beatrice came out behind her in tears

"That's him Granny, the bad wolf that chased me here; he said he was going to eat me and then you!"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed in shock

"KILL THE DEVIL!" Granny shouted in a battle cry like command. _Ah crap,_ I thought _this isn't good_. She came at me with the butcher knife and stabbed me right in the stomach, I hit the ground in pain holding my wound. "This evil must be destroyed, lets put rocks in its stomach and watch it try to walk away!"

"Good thinking Granny!" Beatrice shouted happily. And she probably would of…had my uncle a cop not been passing through and seen what was going on and called for back up. Granny was put in an insane asylum…good place for her. I heard that they gave her a frontal lobotomy. Beatrice's mother is the one who changed the story around so her precious daughter could still go to college. Made me look like the bad guy. However, she eventually confessed too changing the story when Beatrice tried to beat up a professor, things never change but this time Beatrice got kicked out and stayed out.

As for me? I healed and went on to college as planned; luckily the story never gave my name so no one knew that it was me they had written about. Beatrice confessed too telling her grandmother to go after me and like I said the judge found her guilty and sentenced her to 15-life. My parents sued the Riding family and they settled at 25 million, enough to put me through college and allowing us too live happily ever after. If only they'd change that stupid story!

=============================

So ya…see what happens when a teacher lets Sharpsnout free write?! The insanity that comes from it.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that…as weird as it was… Reviews are always welcome and flames will be ignored and destroyed with a torpedo launcher 'cause I already got the grade for this and I really do not care.

Bows

Sharpsnout


End file.
